Maximum Ride book 7 the skyler's roar
by AlssaHsu
Summary: Max and the flock are now all down because of Dylan's death. Now, instead of saving the world. Max needed revenge, she needed to find the company that had killed Dylan, but most importantly to the world who had caused the sorry story of them all.
1. Chapter 1

"Maximum Ride," a cold voice bellowed. " Your time is up, you have been used way over time." I had ordered the flock to leave without me and was now standing alone in the empty building. " So are you, butthole." I sneered, trying to sound as brave and bold as I could.

" I can sense fear, Maximum." The voice cranked, this time followed with an evil laugh that nearly knock me of my feet. " And it was coming directly from you." That's when he emerged, a man with long gray hair and a muscular body but skinny arms that were four feet long. His presence seemed to make the atmosphere cold, the only word that can explain is existing was: fear.

" Well, I can sense death," I said between clenched teeth. " And it was coming directly from you!"

That when he launched at me , his long skinny arms flapping in front of him. I sidestepped and punched his head hard with all my might. The strange thing was, the blow didn't even affect him, he just laughed simply and turned around to kick me right in the stomach.

With a large swoosh, all the breath was sucked out of me. " You can not defeat me, Maximum." He said. " My purpose of life, the reason that I was created is to defeat YOU." " Well maybe you're wrong." He simply shook his head, " No, I'm never wrong Max. I'm never wrong."

That's when he threw his arms at me, and I rolled to one side and held up my left leg. He tripped over and crashed onto the ground head first. I jumped up onto his back and held his neck, planning to strangle him.

He made gaggle sound and started jumping up and down, trying to shake me off, but I simply held on. " New lesson," I whispered into his ears. " My purpose of life is to destroy You not the other way around." " Not quite." He suddenly stopped fighting and managed to say, " Not quite." Than he started running backwards really fast and slammed me against the wall.

I lied there, unable to move while he advanced me slowly. " My purpose was to destroy you," he repeated. " and your purpose is to be destroyed by me." I tried to move, but I can't even lift a muscle. I knew my ribs were badly damaged and my visions were all swimming frantically and I had to squint my eyes to actually have a general idea of what was going on. " You're mine." He than reached out his long slimmy hand to squeeze my head when his eyes widened and he doubled over, nearly tumbling on me. " Maybe you purpose was to destroy her," Dylan said his hands balled into fists, " But maybe not me."

" So I heard you are designed to be her perfect other half," the guy said to Dylan. " I think it's time for YOU to expire since your purpose is now over." He clamped his arms on both size of my head and started to squeeze. Gently at first, but harder and harder as time passed on. I screamed and kicked and yelled but he was either simply too strong or I was simply to weak because I couldn't even move him.

" Let her go!" Dylan shouted loudly , his face roared with rage. " No, Dylan, No!" I tried to scream but no sound came out. That's when he charged; he slammed his fist onto the monster's back and started throwing hard punches at him.

The monster willed around and let go of me and I slammed onto the ground. " You can only delay plans," he roared at Dylan,. " But you can't stop them!" he reached out his arms to grab Dylan but he jumped up and kicked him right on the nose. His nose started to rain blood as he screamed with fury. He charged, full speed at Dylan and who side stepped and ducked to avoid the furious punches the monster was throwing at him.

" You…Are…A..Failere…" Dylan said as he turned around to do a full size kicked on the monster's forehead. He backed off and tried to grab me, but I was starting to feel better and ducked his attack. "snap out of it, asshole." I managed to sneer. " My life isn't over yet, not by you." "Perhaps not." He roared but just as he was about to jump on me, Dylan jumped between us and blocked him. "I told you you are only delays," the monster shouted. "I will show you how I deal with delays!" He pretended to reach out his arms for me but instead, he grabbed Dylan by his neck.

" NO!" I shouted and a new found energy rushed through my body. Shakily, I stood up but the men are having their own business since they didn't even notice my standing up. The monster held Dylan's throat tight, leaving him kicking and struggling. "Good bye darling," the monster said as he squeezed even tighter and we all heard a nice loud crack. It would have been nice if it was worked on the monster, but instead the sound came from Dylan. Dylan and his broken neck.

His eyes rolled back and he stopped struggling. His body went still.

Fury rushed through me like a bullet, my brain went white. I have never been so angry before, not even when Fang got hurt. My body seemed to now obey to my every command with a hilarious leap that could have broke the Olympics record, I jumped into the air and snap out my wings. Than before the monster could turn around, I slammed onto him and pounded my fist against his muscular oily body. He struggled, but my fists only became harder and harder. He tried to shake me off butI bit his shoulders with all my might. " AHH!" he shouted and collapsed with agony and with both landed on the ground hard.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Dylan's lifeless body lying only a few inches beside us. No, I can't let him get hurt again. I can't. That's when I totally lost it, my mind went blank and when I regained my conscious, I was standing on top of a lifeless body.

With one final breath, I crumpled next to the floor . I could hear the flock shouting for my name, but by the moment it was too late. Dylan is dead, dead forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard someone was calling me, I opened my eyes. I was lying under a tree and someone was hovering above me. Dylan!

" Dylan!" I said and he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Hey Max," he said, his eyes looking more blue than ever. " You okay?"

"Aren't you dead?" I asked, my voice cracking, I couldn't afford to loose him again. So it's better to know the answer now.

" No, Max." he said, " I just passed out, nothing had happened."

He had saved me, from the monster who had said that his purpose was supposed to kill me. He had loved me, and I had always loved him back but afraid to admit that.

" we are suppose to like each other really much, Max," he said, his voice incredibly soft. " We are designed to be together."

Designed to be together. Yes, we were designed to be together by a bunch of evil scientists. Still, how do they know who I like? How do they know what kind of guy can make my knees go weak?

Dylan read my expression and sighed, " Max, I knew you better than anyone, even better than Fang. We can go ahead and be together, we don't have to be apart anymore."

" Never being apart," I murmured dreamily, " You saved my life, we shouldn't be apart."

He stood up and gave a with bright smile, "Than come on, Max!" he opened his arms wide. "We've got a brand new adventure waiting for us!"

I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't respond to my command. Dylan was already getting away from me. " Dylan! Wait!" I screamed, but I was stuck to the ground and Dylan was getting farther and farther away. " DYLAN!" I screamed as I watched him disappeared into the horizon.

I woke up soaked with sweat and tears. " Dylan!" I tried to shout but my throat wouldn't make a sound. " Dylan!" I managed to say this time, but my voice was no better than a whisper.

" Max," a deep voice ranged beside me, no, this is not Dylan's voice. " Max,." someone shook me roughly and I squinted my eyes hard. ' Max, it's Fang." The voice said. I looked up and made out a rough outline of a dark hair dark eyed guy standing in front of me.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked, my lips felt dried and my eye lids felt like lead. I could picture the pain in his eyes cause his voice was heavy, " He's not here Max."

" Tell him to come here, I'll wait." I said warily. Still, Fang didn't move. " Tell him to come here right now!" I shouted, frustrated. Fang remained unmoved, and he disappeared into the air ( a special ability he had).

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks, I had never felt so vulnerable before. I was super Max, the strong one. I just needed Dylan right now, I need him. I need him to convince me that this was all a dream, than I shouldn't worry. I need him to comfort me.

" I'll go get the others." Fang said finally as he came into view and started walking to the door.

" Don't forget Dylan!" I shouted behind him.

The next time I woke up, my eyes flung opened automatically and I had stopped feeling like my muscles are melting.

" Max!" I heard Nudge screaming as she ran to me and gave a huge hug. " Oh my gosh we are so worried about YOU!"

" Sorry sweetie," I said trying my best t rough her hair. " But now I'm as strong as a horse." She gave me a huge smile of relief and I instantly felt guilty to let me all be so worried.

One by one, the flock came forward to hug me. I hugged them all back.

" Man, we thought you were dead." Total said as he licked me hard. " We just saw you so lifeless lying with Dylan and-"

" Total!" Angel screamed and quickly cupped his mouth. " Shut up!"

That's when I realized Dylan wasn't here, " Hey guys, where's Dylan?" I asked.

Nobody answered. The air grew cold. Uh-oh.

" Dylan's not here, Max." Angel said softly.

" Than where is he?"

The all looked at each other and none of them answered. Even Nudge was quiet.

" I know how much you liked him," Angel said finally, " But he really is not here. I don't know where he is. None of us knew."

I'm sorry, Max. He's no longer with us.

I heard Angel spoke in my mind.

How can he not be?"

I felt a sense of emotion rushing through her body and Angel took a deep breath and sent me a thought.

He's dead, Max. I don't want to tell you so soon, but he's dead. He's never going to come back.

I was surprised of how quick I took the news that Dylan was dead. I saw him lying there, lifeless. So it wasn't hard to believe he was dead. I mean, I have never been the dreamy kind of person, I faced the truth boldly and that was what saved me most of the time. But not this time.

If you have imagination, you will still hope. But when you only look at the truths and the possibilities, you're doomed.

I couldn't think of anything but Dylan. His blue eyes, his warm smile, the way he acts and talks. I had let him down again and again when he was still alive, I never had a chance to say sorry.

As days passed by, I had more dreams about Dylan. They were similar like my first one, meeting him again than watching him go. It was painful, but I always dread for the moment when we met. When I heard his voice, when I saw his smile. I know I'm being hopelessly pathetic right now, but by the moment I really don't care.

Dylan is dead, half of me was dead. Nothing mattered anymore.

My body had fully recovered and I could get off of bad. My feet felt bare against the cold floor and I felt shaky.

" Careful." A familiar voice said as he gripped my shoulders. I looked up to see Fang wearing his expression staring down at me. I remained silent. " You want to go ahead and fly?" he asked me.

I shook my head, which was very unlike me since flying is my favorite kind of activity. But by the moment, I was just too upset to actually want to do anything. I was crushed.

Apparently Fang thought so too because his expression hardened into a sense of anger. " What had happened to you MAX?" he shouted. "DO you have any idea of how worried the others are? You won't talk, you won't move. The only time you made a sound is when you're DREAMING! AND THE ONLY THING YOU SAID IS DYLAN!" I had never seen him so angry before so I was pretty stunned.

" Do you have any idea of how long had it passed? Two months!" he shouted. Two months? Okay, that's news for me. " Max, I know you're sad but you have to snap out of it! YOU HAVE TO!" That was probably the most words he had ever said at once in his life. I starred motionlessly at him while my brain started to rephrase what he had said.

Than without a word, he gripped my arm and pulled me outside. The weather was so sunny it made my eyes hurt. How can the weather be sunny when Dylan died? Without a word, Fang started running pulling me with him, than we took off.

I felt the familiar breeze passing my face and I opened my arms wide to welcome it. For the first time since Dylan's death, I felt a gust of happiness rushed through me – the happiness of freedom.

Fang let of my arms and I started flapping my numb wings but they wouldn't move. I was falling. Anger roared in my ears, do now me-Maximum Ride can't even fly?I struggled and kicked but my wings felt so numb as if they weren't even there. I was loosing attitude, fast.

A few moment later, I felt Fang's steady arms around me and lifted me upwards.

" Easy, Max." he said quietly but I can hear worry and surpriseness in his voice, " You just got back , don't rush yourself."

" Let go of me." I said, suddenly feeling calm. " I can do this by myself."

" No you can't" he said, than probably realized he was being harsh. " Not for the moment anyway."

Despite of being angry, I realized that I really can't fly. If Fang let go of me here I would have crashed on to the ground straight flat, he won't be fast enough to save me.

" All right," I said finally. " Can you at least take me around?"

I can hear a trace of smile in his words, man he was really worried. " Of course, princess Maximum."

Than with that, he and I soared towards the horizon where Dylan had went, in my dream anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

New flash: I can fly again.

It turned out Fang was right about the whole your-wings-are-just-out-of-practice thing. Phew.

Now, I was soaring through the sky with my flock close behind, feeling the wind whipped past my face and my hair was flying back like a torch. I laughed deep within myself, I haven't felt so free for a long long time.

I whipped my head around to look at my flock, Fang was flying silently beside me. His dark wings flapping slowly. Nudge and Angel were flying side by side and Iggy with the gasman was last.

The flying was strangely quiet, even Nudge's constant chatter haven't catch in. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed everyone was stealing glances at me as if unsure if I was Max again. That really is a pain in the gut.

After a while I finally couldn't bear it anymore and with a sudden effort, I flew ahead of the flock. Flying in the speed of light.

What was up with them anyway? I almost stopped to wait for Dylan, he was always by my side. Was. Now, he is dead I really don't have any idea of what to do.

I felt hollow, as if something was missing and I have a funny feeling that "something" would never came back to me. I will never be the original Max again, maybe that was the reason the flock was ignoring me. They would abandon me and Fang would take over,. They would all forget me, as if I had never existed.

Anger rushed through my body, they can't do this to me. No one can. I am Maximum Ride and I'll never take no more an answer. I am going to seek revenge of course, I'm not going to sit down and weep like a baby. I'm going to kill whoever was related to Dylan's death. Every single one of them.

I thought deeply, I am going to destroy the little company Sampsburg and Itex , the mad scientists who had created us. Most of all, I'm going to seek revenge on something big, the biggest of all. The world! It had caused out sorry story after all, the ugly humans have caused us to form. If not them, we wouldn't have existed like this, we would be normal and happy…..

Don't forget, Max. You are also mostly human.

I jumped, the voice had ignored me for the past two months so the fact that it was back scared me.

It was never only one's fault of something, have you realized that you and your flock is also part of the world? Part of the big picture?

" But partly not," I sneered. " They can't do this, this is not right."

Nothing is ever right mac.

Well, I am going to make sure things are right than.

The voice was silent for a moment,

Is this for Dylan, the flock or most importantly you?


End file.
